


Tinder Lovers

by Beccaman



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Crap I spelt Mundoks name wrong, F/M, Gen, Multi, OTPPromtps, Tinder, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: Hak meets Yona through Tinder. They meet up, have dinner, have sex, and then stop talking. Hak thinks that's it. But is it?





	Tinder Lovers

Yona sat at her computer, pondering over whether to respond to someone who swiped on her on Tinder. She looked at the man. He was quite handsome, she’d give him that. She took a look at his profile, deciding that if he lived too far, she wouldn’t talk to him.

Eight kilometers. Not a lot, she’d just have to bus to the outside of town. Because she lived in downtown in the city, and apparently Mr. Hak lived just out on the West end. Yona sighed. She could at least message him, worst comes to worst, he wants to get married and Yona will shut him down. She just wants something casual right now.

“Hey, Hak! I seen you swiped on me. Want to chat?” Yona typed out, wondering if it sounded creepy or too forward, before she sent it, pushing herself away from her desk and flopping on her bed.

After her break-up with Soo-won, Yona just wanted to see someone casually. Maybe just have sex, even. That could be good. Just sex. Maybe she’ll just have sex with Hak. Yona’s no prostitute, but.. Sex is nice, and it’s been awhile.

She’s been single for a year now. She’s seen people since, men she danced with at clubs, other Tinder boys, friends her father wants her to be with. She hasn’t found anyone worth staying with. She’s bored.

Her computer dings, and Yona drags herself out of bed back to the computer. A message from Hak. Already?

“Hi, Yona! If that’s cool with you, or we could meet up?”

Yona giggled, this man was clearly kind of awkward. As she and Hak chatted, they made plans to hang out in a week, after Yona made sure he wasn’t a total dud or creep.

****

Hak took Yona to dinner at a small diner, and then they went back to her place. Yona tried to offer Hak some drinks of tea, coffee, hot chocolate, anything she had really, and Hak refused, walking around her house.

“Hey, Hak?” Yona called, looking for Hak. He wasn’t where she left him.

“Hak?” She called again, and Hak came from her bedroom.

“Sorry, I’ve never seen a house this big.” He said, looking around still, and not really at Yona. She smiled.

“No?”

“No, I live in like a small country house.” Hak replied.

“I was thinking about living in an apartment, but my daddy convinced me to get a house. That way this could be my home forever.” Yona said, recalling her father’s words.

Hak nodded, and the two sat down to drink and eat snacks, after Yona made him sit still and drink and eat. Yona had put on some music, nice classical, jazzy stuff as they sat, and she had dimmed some lights too.

Yona decided she just wanted to have sex with Hak. She didn’t know a whole lot about him, but he was attractive, a seemingly kind man, and treated her nicely all evening. She didn’t want a relationship still. She didn’t want to be smothered, or reminded of Soo-won.

As time passed, and the last of their drinks emptied, Yona made up her mind to make a move. Hak hadn’t really done much for most of the night, and it was obvious it would be up to her. Being shy and awkward in her relationship with Soo-won, she gained a lot of confidence after being dumped.

She leaned over and grabbed Hak’s hands, gently. Hak’s eyes opened in surprise, but he grabbed them back and started gently rubbing the back of her knuckles. Yona was surprised now. Hak didn’t seem to know what he was doing, but maybe she guessed wrong.

****

As Hak pushed into her, Yona groaned. It had been awhile. It hurt a little, and Hak was gentle. So, it would be fine. She would be fine. It felt good to have someone.

The sex was pretty great. Yona wasn’t expecting much to be honest, but Hak was a strong man as well, and great stamina. Yona was pleased when they were done. 

In the morning, Yona woke up, looking for Hak, but he had already left. Seeing the note next to her on her desk, she sat up on her elbow to read it.

“Dear Yona, Thank you for last night. I had a lot of fun. You have my number if you ever want to hang out, and I really like your house. Have a good day. - Hak.”

Yona smiled, crashing back down into the pillows as she fell back asleep.

****

About a month later, Hak was sitting at home. He hadn’t really heard from Yona any more, and he was busy with his job and his little brothers. He wasn’t too upset, but Yona was a special girl, he could tell that at least.

He was at home, reading the newspaper, and his grandpa was making dinner. They were going to meet one of his brother’s girlfriend. Hak knew nothing about her, and he had a feeling no one in the family really did. His brother was probably meeting her in secret until he was ready for the family to know.

Hak did the same thing when he was younger though, so he isn’t really surprised.

“Grandpa!” Han-Dae yelled, opening and closing the door, someone else’s footsteps behind his.

“Han-Dae!” Mun-deok walked away from the food on the stove and Hak got up, sighing.

“Grandpa..” Hak grumbled, continuing to make the bacon Mun-deok was making.

Hak heard greetings exchanged, the voices too quiet for him to hear. They got closer, his grandpa and Han-Dae talking loudly, the girl wasn’t really talking. Hak turned the bacon.

He heard them come into the room, and a sharp gasp from the female voice. Hak turned, and standing there was Yona.

Hak stammered.

Yona shot him a look, and Hak decided to keep quiet and keep making bacon. Yona, Han-Dae and his grandpa sat down, and Hak continued to make food as they chatted.

“So, Yona, are you still in school?” 

“I just graduated, last year.” Yona said.

Mun-deok laughed and pointed at Han-Dae. 

“What?!” 

“You’re dating an older woman!” Mun-deok found this very funny apparently, slapping his knee as he laughed.

“Grandpa..” Han-Dae grumbled, casting a look at Yona.

Dinner was weird. Hak spent most of it pretending not to care and look at Yona. it wasn’t his business who she dated. It wasn’t even supposed to matter, he never thought he’d see her again. Yona was a beautiful woman, it made sense people were attracted to her.

But this? This was really weird. The chances of her meeting his younger brother and them falling in love over the period of a month was slim. It could’ve happened, but like. It was so sudden, Hak wasn’t really expecting it. He didn’t think Yona was a slut or anything. She seemed like a respectable woman. But what was she doing, sleeping with him one month, dating his brother the next?

*****

Yona left early, Han-Dae offering to drive her and her refusing. She said she’d take the bus, and Hak took this as an opportunity to talk to her. He’d talk to Han-Dae later. So Yona left, and Hak called the bus. He knew which one she’d take, only one bus goes through his area, so when enough time had passed so it wouldn’t be weird, and the bus still wouldn’t of went by, he left, saying he was going to take a drive.

He got in his car, and drove to the bus station, where he saw Yona.

“You’re still here?” Hak said, pretending to be surprised.

“Yeah, the bus said it would come in twenty minutes when I left your house. I had lots of time.”

“Didn’t want to stay?” Hak asked. Yona shook her head.

“Can I give you a drive?” He prodded.

She thought about it. Something was stopping her, but something was also telling her to go. Hak knew what that felt like.

Eventually, Yona decided to get in. Hak was gentle, he wasn’t angry with her. He wasn’t really angry at all, just confused.

“So, how did you meet my brother?” He asked, concentrating on driving.

“I was out. He was at a mall. We bumped into each other, and he bought me lunch to repay for the drink he spilled on me.” Yona explained.

Hak nodded. That sounded about right. Han-Dae was clumsy, and like the rest of the family, he was kind.

“Can I ask you something?” Hak said.

“Of course.”

“Do you normally sleep with boys then go sleep with their brothers or is this just like a coincidence?”

Yona looked taken aback. Hak shut his mouth, and continued driving.

“I’m sorry.” Yona and Hak both apologized at the same time.

“No, no. Nothing to be sorry for, I’m just being an ass.” Hak said.

“No, listen to me, okay? It was a coincidence, and I know you might not believe me. I was getting over a breakup that happened a year before I slept with you. I wanted the man gone from my head, and I wasn’t looking for anything serious when I hooked up with you. But when I met Han-Dae, something clicked. It’s not exactly all there, something’s missing still, but Han-Dae is my step back into the dating world. I’m sorry, it sounds messed up.” Yona explained, rambling off.

“Also, you’re not an ass.” She finished.

Hak laughed as they pulled up to her house. Yona smiled.

“While, thank you for the ride, and I’m sorry if I made things awkward tonight.” Yona said, brushing her hair back.

“It’s no problem. I guess I’ll be seeing you around then now, huh?” Hak said.

“Yeah, you probably will. I’m sorry if it bothers you.” Yona apologized.

“Don’t be. I have to reason to be bothered. If anything, I’m glad you found someone as good as Han-Dae. He’s a nice boy.” Hak said.

Yona giggled, and then stepped out of the car. “Have a goodnight Hak.”

“You too, Yona.”

****  
About a year later, Yona ran up to her best friend, crying her eyes out.

“He cheated on me! Why does this shit always happen?” She cried, the rain plastering her hair to her face, straightening it slightly.

“I’ll kick his ass.” Hak said, holding Yona as she weeped, rain sopping through them both.

“For fuck’s sake.” Yona took a step back and shook her hands.

“Let’s go inside.” Hak suggested, and Yona nodded.

They stepped inside her house, and Hak put some logs in the fireplace and started a fire. He got some blankets and towels from the bathroom linen and brought them back to Yona.

“Hot chocolate?” Hak asked, and Yona nodded. Hak went into the kitchen to make them some hot chocolate, after drying himself off finally.

Han-Dae had cheated on her? What the fuck was his brother thinking? He had the greatest woman in the world. And now that woman was broken on the couch, her eyes shot with red.

“I can’t believe he did that.” Hak said, handing Yona her hot chocolate and she sniffled and took a sip.

Hak and Yona sat close together, Yona in silence, and Hak occasionally making comments asking if Yona was okay and that he was going to murder Han-Dae. Hak gently brushed her red hair, long and voluminous, just like when he met her.

“I want to cut my hair again.” Yona stated, taking a sip of her drink.

“Oh yeah? I didn’t know it was short before.” Hak said.

“After Soo-won dumped me, I cut my hair. Now that Han-dae’s dumped me, I’m gonna cut my hair again. It’s like a ritual rule to me for getting over boys.” Yona said.

Hak nodded. That seemed reasonable enough. 

“So, do you want to go do that?” Hak asked, and Yona nodded, finishing her drink.

“Let’s go.”

****

A couple of months later, after Hak had kicked Han-Dae’s ass, and Yona was completely over him, she and Hak got together. Maybe it didn’t make any sense, but Yona always knew she liked Hak. She just didn’t want to admit it to herself, still getting over Soo-won. Yona thought it had been too soon for her to be with someone after her breakup with Soo-won, and thought that she should take more time.

Now though, she realizes that that’s dumb. As long as she was over her ex, she could move on whenever she wanted. And Hak was what she wanted to move on too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there's ever going to be a day where I don't apologize for my work XD   
> I don't know ANYTHING about Tinder except it's swipe right or swipe left, right?   
> Anyways, as I get most of my prompts from OTPPrompts on Tumblr, again, this is from there.   
> Thanks guys!


End file.
